


Hogmanay

by notlucy



Series: We Wish You a Merry Kink-mas [13]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bucky and Peggy like him anyway, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Defies the laws of physics and good taste, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Oral Sex, POV Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter Lives, Polyamory, Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Steve Rogers is a goddamn thespian, Threesome - F/M/M, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy
Summary: Steve, Peggy, and Bucky ring in the new year the best way they know how: shamelessly. (Or: how Bucky got Steve and Peggy one last thing for Christmas.)





	Hogmanay

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to read anything else in this series to understand what's happening here. For context: Steve, Peggy, and Bucky are all in a happy and loving relationship. Everything is beautiful and nothing hurts. 
> 
> If you _do_ want the whole story behind Christmas in a cabin with friends, head back to the beginning and start with [Way Up North Where the Air Gets Cold](http://archiveofourown.org/series/897735). If you want more World War Threesome shenanigans, dive into the rest of the [Brownstone in Brooklyn](http://archiveofourown.org/series/804555) series.
> 
> Oh and uh, do not attempt this maneuver unless you have two supersoldiers in bed with you. Peggy Carter, you lucky lady.

“I’m ready for bed,” Bucky declared at precisely eleven twenty-six on New Year’s Eve.

“What?” Peggy laughed, glancing up at him from where she was currently sitting on a cushion on the floor, Steve rubbing her shoulders as they watched some hideously glittery performance on the cabin’s giant television. “Don’t be ridiculous, we’ll stay up until midnight.”

“No thanks,” he shrugged, getting to his feet. “You guys have a good night, though.”

Huh. That was weird. Not the weirdest thing Bucky had ever done, but up there. Steve watched him as he disappeared up the stairs. Sam laughed out loud, Clint stifled a snort behind his hand, and Natasha hid a private smile of her own.

“Guess being geriatric really tires him out,” Tony said after a moment.

“What on earth.” Peggy looked up at Steve, shrugging. “Do we...follow him?”

“He didn’t…?” Steve started.

Natasha interrupted, rolling her eyes. “ _Yes,_ you’re supposed to follow him. He told me if you didn’t pick up on that fact immediately, I was supposed to send you both upstairs. For...God knows what.”

“Aw, no…” Tony protested. “Come on, it’s our last night! Don’t...come _on_.”

Peggy and Steve were already halfway up the stairs by the time Tony finished the sentence. It was fine, Pepper was there.

They found Bucky in their room, sprawled dramatically on the bed, feigning sleep. As usual.

“Gosh, that’s too bad,” Steve said, in his very best Dramatic Acting voice, closing the door behind them. He was pretty proud of that voice, all things considered. Picked it up in the USO, and it didn’t matter how many times Peggy and Bucky told him he was ridiculous, he liked it. “Guess Bucky already went to sleep…”

“Oh for Christ’s sake,” Peggy managed, shaking her head. She never could meet his eyes when he was being a thespian. “Yes, whatever shall we do?”

“Suppose we better get into bed. Too bad about New Year’s.” He yawned exaggeratedly, starting to strip off the comfortable clothes he’d been lounging in downstairs.

“Laurence _bloody_ Olivier,” Peggy muttered, rolling her eyes as she did the same. Steve stuck his tongue out, just because he could. She’d take it out on him later, he was pretty sure. Still, it made her smile.

Neither of them bothered with pajamas as they got into bed on either side of Bucky, who was down to his candy-cane boxers (a gift from Nat). “Better turn out the light, Peg,” Steve said, absently running his hand down Bucky’s spine and over the curve of his ass. Where…

Oh.

There was.

 _Oh_.

He stopped, abruptly, eyes going wide. Peggy raised a curious eyebrow. Steve reached out for her hand, bringing it down to Bucky’s backside and letting her feel the hard end of the plug he was currently sporting. And must have been for quite some time, considering they’d spent hours in the living room, playing games after dinner.

Peggy’s eyebrows shot further towards her forehead. She smiled, before moving her hand to Bucky’s back, stretching out lazily at his side and leaning in to press an exaggerated kiss to his temple. “Wake up, darling,” she murmured.

Bucky opened his eyes immediately, a grin on his face. “Hi, Pegs.”

“Have you been walking around with that all night?” she laughed, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

“Uh huh,” he said, looking immensely proud of himself. “You guys didn’t even suspect it for a second.”

“That’s uh...pretty impressive, pal,” Steve said, leaning down to kiss Bucky’s right shoulder, catching Peggy’s eye as he did so. “What’s the occasion?”

“Last minute gift idea,” Bucky said. “For both of you. Wanna get me out of these shorts?”

Steve really, really did, and soon enough all three of them were in the same state of undress.

“You’re so thoughtful,” Peggy said, teasing Bucky as she leaned in for a real kiss.

Steve watched them, Bucky turning on his side so he could embrace her, his hand trailing up her body, cupping a breast and toying with a nipple. They were gorgeous together, there was no other word for it. He could watch them for hours - the way Peggy sighed, one leg moving to wrap around Bucky’s torso as she deepened the kiss, her dark brown eyes closing.

Bucky gave a moan when Steve touched the end of the plug again, toying with it. Peggy laughed as Bucky broke the kiss, whining wordlessly about his predicament.

“You want this out?” Steve teased, tugging on the handle. “You sure?”

Bucky turned his head, looking over his shoulder at Steve and nodding. “I was only using it so you wouldn’t have to waste a lot of time prepping me,” he replied, smiling coyly before glancing back at Peggy. “Where do you want me?”

The decision, as always, was hers. She smiled, sitting up halfway and studying them both. “I think,” she began, cocking her head to the side. “Bucky, up on your hands and knees.”

Bucky was quick to obey, Steve giving him an assist as he scrambled into position. Peggy sat up the rest of the way, running a hand down Bucky’s flank. He was hard already, Steve noted, which was an excellent sign. Truthfully, Steve wasn’t doing so badly in that department himself, palming himself idly while Bucky settled into place.

Peggy glanced over, interested, her eyebrow arching. “Don’t recall giving you permission for that, Steven.”

“Eh, punish me for it next year,” he said, getting a groan out of them both.

“Terrible,” Peggy replied. “And don’t think I won’t. As for this evening, you can either touch yourself or stick it in our boy. Not both.”

Bucky shot Steve a dirty look over his shoulder. Steve immediately dropped his prick. “Sorry, Buck,” he said, turning his attention back to the task at hand, being as Bucky still had the plug firmly in place. “Still want me to take this out?”

“Already told you yes.”

Steve smiled, setting to work. The plug came out fairly quickly, despite its size, though Steve let out a low whistle when he realized the girth. “Jesus, Buck, you got that in by yourself?”

“No, Natasha helped,” he snarked.

That mental image gave both Steve and Peggy pause, and they exchanged a glance over Bucky’s back. Peggy recovered first, reaching up to tangle her fingers in Bucky’s hair and tugging his head up. “Don’t get smart with Steve,” she warned. Steve had to smile at the reprimand - in the hierarchy of power, Steve wasn’t Peggy, but he wasn’t far off when they played this way.

“Sorry,” Bucky said, repentant, his lower lip jutting out into something resembling a pout. Bucky, however, would punch him in the arm if he knew Steve was thinking it.

“Good boy,” Peggy replied, letting him go. She gave Steve another sly smile, motioning him forward and into position behind Bucky, knees bracketing his calves. Once Steve was settled she leaned in and kissed him, hard and deep, her slim hand wrapping around his prick unexpectedly. “Let me help, darling” she murmured.

Peggy was very helpful. Steve shuddered as she guided him by the cock to Bucky’s entrance. She kept her thumb and two fingers wrapped around his shaft as the head of his dick breached Bucky’s rim, and Jesus, the feeling of her holding him while he slid inside Bucky’s well-prepped hole was something else. Bucky let out a gasping moan, and Steve echoed with a shudder.

“Beautiful,” Peggy said quietly. Only when Steve was fully seated inside Bucky did she remove her hand, bringing it to rest on Bucky’s hip instead. She took a moment to arrange him the way she liked, pressing a firm hand to his lower back, helping him bow it properly before reaching underneath him to stroke his cock idly.

“Spread your legs a bit more, darling,” she coaxed. Bucky did as she asked, his shifting body sending shockwaves of pleasure through Steve, who knew better than to move. “There we are, so good for me.”

Bucky thrilled at any praise he was given, a pleased smile on his face when he looked back over his shoulder. “Want you, too, Pegs.”

“I was just getting to that,” she teased. “As if I could deprive myself of your talents.”

Steve had a feeling he knew what she meant. Sure enough, she moved to the head of the bed and settled herself against the headboard, one leg on either side of Bucky’s arms. She’d positioned him perfectly for a deep dive. So to speak.

Bucky wasted no time. Steve watched, half-amused and half-dying from holding still as Bucky buried his face between Peggy’s thighs. He’d once insisted he could live there because she tasted so good and it was so easy to make her happy. Steve didn’t doubt it, noting the way Peggy’s eyes closed, a sigh of delight leaving her lips as Bucky made himself useful.

“Steve…” she said after a moment, eyes still closed, head thrown back. “Fuck him.”

There was no need for further instruction. He pulled his hips back before rocking into Bucky once more, setting a rhythm. That rhythm made it tougher for Bucky to do his job, being as he couldn’t concentrate on one area with Steve thrusting into him. But Bucky was a real overachiever when it came to making his girl happy. He persevered, and soon enough he had Peggy moaning, chest heaving. She had one hand gripping a pillow, the other tangled in her hair. Steve couldn’t stop watching her, which made it all the more electric when she opened her eyes and locked her gaze with him.

And damn if she didn’t look _debauched_.

“God, Peg,” Steve managed, reaching out to touch her and finding he could just about do it, his fingers trailing down her cheek. She grabbed his hand, sitting up enough that she could pull it to her lips, biting down on the pad of his index finger before sucking it into her mouth.

He nearly blew his load right there, groaning out loud. Peggy gave out blowjobs sparingly - they were rewards for _very_ good work - but god damn, the woman knew what to do with her mouth. She continued to tease him, working a second finger past her lips and driving him crazy. Turnabout was fair play, though, as Bucky was continuing to tease her as well, the noises coming from between her legs enough to short-circuit Steve’s brain entirely.

When Peggy came, she bit down hard enough on Steve’s fingers to make him jump, releasing them with a wet ‘pop’ and a gasp as she shuddered, rolling her hips to keep Bucky close. “More, darling, please…” she gasped. “One more, Bucky, I can’t....oh _fuck_.”

It was rare Bucky could coax two orgasms out of her in such short order, but it had been a relaxing trip, and Bucky was diligent in his pursuit of excellence. Steve slowed his hips enough that Bucky could give it his best effort, and it didn’t take long for him to work Peggy up again. She cried out, more vocal than usual, her toes curling into the bedspread before she pushed him back and away.

He must have looked pleased with himself, because whatever face he was making set her laughing, even as she caught her breath. “Come here,” she murmured, pulling him up and leaning in for a proper kiss. Steve took the opportunity to fuck into Bucky hard, jolting him forward and surprising them both.

Peggy grinned, wrapping her arms around Bucky’s neck and giving Steve a mock-stern look over his shoulder. “A little more decorous, if you please, Steven.”

“Sorry,” he smirked, not sorry at all as he did it again, making Bucky grunt and sending Peggy into another fit of laughter.

“You know,” she said idly. “If you’re going to exert that much effort, you might as well put it to good use.” Pulling back so she could see Bucky’s face, she raised an eyebrow. “Would you like to fuck me, darling boy?”

Steve gaped at her, though it was likely she didn’t see it, given that she was studying Bucky’s reaction. If she was proposing what Steve thought she was proposing, it was new, exciting, and possibly not feasible. Sure, they’d tried stuff in the past, but there had been more failures than successes. Double teaming had been attempted and abandoned when they realized it was much too painful for Peggy. Spitroasting her felt undignified, and she’d never shown a particular inclination for strapping anything on (though she’d been coming around to the idea of late). Plus there had been Bucky’s recovery to consider - he’d rarely been up for it, so to speak. Before, during the war, any chance they might have had for this particular experiment was stymied by Peggy’s terror of turning up pregnant. Their options had always been limited, but now they seemed limitless.

God bless the twenty-first century, and God bless Peggy Carter’s dirty mind.

Bucky stuttered out an “uh huh!” so quickly that it made Peggy snort.

“Right,” she said, once she had his assent. “Let’s...figure this out.”

The reality of a relationship like theirs was that there were a lot of _logistics_ involved in the pursuit of excellence. It was a good thing they were all superb tacticians. After some deliberation, Steve pulled Bucky up, still buried deep inside him. He held him tight, covering his shoulders with light kisses as Peggy slid down the mattress to arrange herself on her back, curls fanning out around her on the pillow.

She looked beautiful, a sly smile on her face as she beckoned Bucky closer. Steve moved with him, so they had to do it slowly. They had to be careful with her, keeping their weight off her smaller, unenhanced body, as Bucky guided himself between her legs.

“Ohh…” he managed as he slid in, eyes closing, holding himself up with both arms as he and Steve adjusted their positions to accommodate.

Steve closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of the three of them locked together. Even if it didn’t work - they couldn’t find a rhythm, they got the giggles and it all fell apart - for that one, perfect moment, they were one and the same.

“Move, Steve,” Peggy pleaded. “See if you can...if we can...”

In the end, they could just about manage. The thrusts were shallow, and it was hard to set a pace, but he and Bucky had always been good at working as a team. It got easier once they were sure they weren’t going to hurt her, Peggy pulling Bucky to her for a vicious kiss after a few minutes of their tentative explorations.

“For heaven’s sake, I won’t _shatter_ , so bloody well get on with it.”

How could they resist?

Bucky came first, which wasn’t unusual - Steve had more stamina. Peggy coaxed him through it, kissing him deeply, his body shuddering around Steve’s cock.

“It’s alright,” she murmured, kissing his forehead and drawing him down to rest his body on hers. One, she could take. Two would crush her. So Steve did what he needed to do to hold himself up as he fucked into Bucky again.

He was close, the tremors still running through Bucky’s body doing a lot for him as he chased his release. It didn’t take long. When it came, he resisted the urge to grip Bucky’s hips, self-control strained to its breaking point as he let out a cry of pleasure. He had enough wits about him to pull them both to the side before he collapsed, sated and sweating, his cock slipping from Bucky’s body as it softened somewhat, though God knew he’d be up for another round sooner rather than later.

Nobody said anything, the only sound in the room their breathing.

Peggy was the first to speak, sounding pained. “You are...both on my leg.”

They scrambled pretty quickly as Peggy disentangled herself. She seemed relatively unscathed otherwise, smiling at them and sitting up enough that she could kiss Steve first, then Bucky.

“I could get used to that,” she teased.

They murmured their agreement while they worked to rearrange themselves into a more comfortable position. Steve ended up taking the lead, sitting against the headboard and letting them both cuddle up, Peggy tucked against his chest and Bucky’s head on his thigh. He was able to reach them both from there, which meant it was the best place in the world for him to be.

“What time is it?” Bucky asked after a while.

Peggy glanced at the clock on the nightstand. “Past midnight, I’m afraid.”

“Eh,” Bucky yawned. “Happy New Year anyway.”

“Happy New Year,” Steve and Peggy replied in chorus, before dissolving into laughter.

“You two should take that show on the road,” Bucky said, smiling to himself as Steve ruffled his hair.

“Only if Steve promises not to _act_ ,” Peggy replied.

Steve thought that was a very unfair assessment. He loved them both anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> And that, my friends, is the last of the holiday vignettes! It has been so much fun sharing the Xmas Xover Xtravaganza with all of you. Crockzilla and I have loved every comment, kudos and bookmark we've received. 
> 
> As for these three and the Brownstone universe, I am running low on ideas! So if there's something you want to see, please suggest it in the comments or drop me an ask on Tumblr! Unlike my other stuff, this is just happy wish-fulfillment land, and I am amenable to all sorts of ideas, provided they fit the characters. 
> 
> Tumblr! [Notlucy](https://notlucy.tumblr.com) is where I post fic and yell about World War Threesome. [Crockzilla](https://crockzilla.tumblr.com) also has a Tumblr.


End file.
